2004–2005-ös Bajnokok Ligája
(5. cím) |Ezüstérmes csapat = |Meccsszám = 125 |Gólszám = 335 |Nézőszám = |Gólkirály = Ruud van Nistelrooy (8 góllal) |Legjobb játékos = |Előző = 2003–2004 |Következő = 2005–2006 |Dátumsel = 2004. július 13. |Csapatszámsel = 40 |Meccsszámsel = 80 |Gólszámsel = 230 |Nézőszámsel = |Gólkirálysel = }} Induló csapatok száma tagországonként Azt, hogy az egyes tagországok hány csapatot indíthattak a tornán, az UEFA 2003-as nemzeti koefficiense alapján határozták meg. Mivel nem rendezett saját nemzeti bajnokságot, emiatt nem indíthatott csapatot a Bajnokok Ligájában. Habár és rendezett saját nemzeti bajnokságot, a tornára csapatot nem nevezett. ebben a szezonban semmilyen UEFA klubtornára nem nevezhetett csapatot, mivel stadionjai nem feleltek meg az UEFA kritériumainak.uefadirect – No. 28 – 10. oldal, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 9-én.Kazakhstan 2003, RSSSF.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 9-én. A listán elfoglalt helyezésük alapján különböző mennyiségű csapatot indíthattak az adott országok az alábbiak alapján: * Az 1–3. tagországok 4-4 csapatot indíthattak * A 4–6. tagországok 3-3 csapatot indíthattak * A 7–15. tagországok 2-2 csapatot indíthattak * A 16–49. tagországok 1-1 csapatot indíthattak (kivéve Liechtenstein) Az egyes tagországok 2003-as nemzeti koefficiense:Country coefficients 2002/03, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 9-én. | | |} Sorsolási és mérkőzés időpontok A sorsolásokat a svájci Nyonban tartották, kivéve, ahol ez külön fel van tüntetve.Dates released for 2004/05, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 9-én. 1 Mivel a és az is a milánói Giuseppe Meazza stadiont használja, és mindkét csapat a visszavágót játszotta hazai pályán, ezért az Internazionale mérkőzését egy héttel, 2005. március 15-re, áthelyezték. Induló csapatok bélyeg|400px|A 2004–2005-ös Bajnokok Ligájában induló csapatok száma tagországonként. Az alábbi táblázat tartalmazza a klubcsapatokat, aszerint, hogy mely fordulóban csatlakoztak a sorozathoz. Selejtezők Fő: A 2004–2005-ös Bajnokok Ligája selejtezői Első selejtezőkör )|Neftçi|2–1|0–1|győztes=2}} )|Shelbourne|2–2|0–0|győztes=2}} |} Második selejtezőkör )|Ferencváros|2–3|1–0|győztes=2}} |} Harmadik selejtezőkör )|győztes=1}} )|győztes=2}} |} 1''' A mérkőzést a pályán a PAOK nyerte 2–1 arányban, azonban a 67. percben a PAOK színeiben pályára lépett a ciprusi Liászosz Luká, egy olyan játékos, akinek nem járt még le kétmérkőzéses eltiltása az UEFA-tornákról. Ezt a büntetését még 2000. július 8-án, játékosként, egy elleni Intertotó-kupa mérkőzés után kapta.PAOK punished with 3-0 loss, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 11-én. Csoportkör Fő: A 2004–2005-ös Bajnokok Ligája csoportköre Sorrend meghatározása Természetesen elsődlegesen a megszerzett pontok száma rangsorolt. A győzelemért három, a döntetlenért egy, a vereségért pedig nulla pont járt. Ha két vagy több csapat a hat lejátszott mérkőzés során azonos mennyiségű pontot szerzett, az alábbiak alapján kellett meghatározni a sorrendet:Forrás: Regulations of the UEFA Champions League 2004/05: 4.05 és 6.02-es paragrafusok. UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 5-én. # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein szerzett több pont # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein elért jobb gólkülönbség # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok egymás elleni mérkőzésein idegenben szerzett több gól # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok által az összes mérkőzésen elért jobb gólkülönbség # az ugyanannyi pontot szerző csapatok által az összes mérkőzésen szerzett több gól # az előző öt szezonban elért jobb klub- (67%) és nemzeti (33%) UEFA koefficiens A csoport |width="20"| | |} B csoport |width="20"| | |} C csoport |width="20"| | |} D csoport |width="20"| | |} E csoport |width="20"| | |} F csoport |width="20"| | |} G csoport |width="20"| | |} H csoport |width="20"| | |} Egyenes kieséses szakasz Fő: A 2004–2005-ös Bajnokok Ligája egyenes kieséses szakasza Ágrajz | NyD-csapat01= | NyD-eredmény01-1=0 | NyD-eredmény01-2=0 | NyD-eredmény01-össz=0 | NyD-csapat02= | NyD-eredmény02-1=1 | NyD-eredmény02-2=1 | NyD-eredmény02-össz=2 | NyD-csapat03= | NyD-eredmény03-1=1 | NyD-eredmény03-2=1 | NyD-eredmény03-össz=2 | NyD-csapat04= | NyD-eredmény04-1=1 | NyD-eredmény04-2=3 | NyD-eredmény04-össz=4 | NyD-csapat05= | NyD-eredmény05-1=0 | NyD-eredmény05-2=2 | NyD-eredmény05-össz=2 | NyD-csapat06= | NyD-eredmény06-1=3 | NyD-eredmény06-2=7 | NyD-eredmény06-össz=10 | NyD-csapat07= | NyD-eredmény07-1=1 | NyD-eredmény07-2=2 | NyD-eredmény07-össz=3 | NyD-csapat08= | NyD-eredmény08-1=0 | NyD-eredmény08-2=0 | NyD-eredmény08-össz=0 | NyD-csapat09= | NyD-eredmény09-1=2 | NyD-eredmény09-2=2 | NyD-eredmény09-össz=4 | NyD-csapat10= | NyD-eredmény10-1=1 | NyD-eredmény10-2=4 | NyD-eredmény10-össz=5 | NyD-csapat11= | NyD-eredmény11-1=3 | NyD-eredmény11-2=0 | NyD-eredmény11-össz=3 | NyD-csapat12= | NyD-eredmény12-1=1 | NyD-eredmény12-2=1 | NyD-eredmény12-össz=2 | NyD-csapat13= | NyD-eredmény13-1=3 | NyD-eredmény13-2=3 | NyD-eredmény13-össz=6 | NyD-csapat14= | NyD-eredmény14-1=1 | NyD-eredmény14-2=1 | NyD-eredmény14-össz=2 | NyD-csapat15= | NyD-eredmény15-1=1 | NyD-eredmény15-2=0 | NyD-eredmény15-össz=1 | NyD-csapat16= ( ) | NyD-eredmény16-1=0 | NyD-eredmény16-2=2 | NyD-eredmény16-össz=2 | ND-csapat01= | ND-eredmény01-1=2 | ND-eredmény01-2=3 | ND-eredmény01-össz=5 | ND-csapat02= | ND-eredmény02-1=0 | ND-eredmény02-2=0 | ND-eredmény02-össz=0 | ND-csapat03= | ND-eredmény03-1=1 | ND-eredmény03-2=1 | ND-eredmény03-össz=2 (2) | ND-csapat04= ( ) | ND-eredmény04-1=1 | ND-eredmény04-2=1 | ND-eredmény04-össz=2 (4) | ND-csapat05= | ND-eredmény05-1=4 | ND-eredmény05-2=2 | ND-eredmény05-össz=6 | ND-csapat06= | ND-eredmény06-1=2 | ND-eredmény06-2=3 | ND-eredmény06-össz=5 | ND-csapat07= | ND-eredmény07-1=2 | ND-eredmény07-2=0 | ND-eredmény07-össz=2 | ND-csapat08= | ND-eredmény08-1=1 | ND-eredmény08-2=0 | ND-eredmény08-össz=1 | ED-csapat01= ( ) | ED-eredmény01-1=2 | ED-eredmény01-2=1 | ED-eredmény01-össz=3 | ED-csapat02= | ED-eredmény02-1=0 | ED-eredmény02-2=3 | ED-eredmény02-össz=3 | ED-csapat03= | ED-eredmény03-1=0 | ED-eredmény03-2=0 | ED-eredmény03-össz=0 | ED-csapat04= | ED-eredmény04-1=0 | ED-eredmény04-2=1 | ED-eredmény04-össz=1 | D-csapat01= | D-eredmény01=3 (2) | D-csapat02= ( ) | D-eredmény02=3 (3) }} Nyolcaddöntők )|győztes=2}} |} Negyeddöntők )|PSV|1–1|1–1 ( )|győztes=2}} |} 1 A mérkőzés a 75. percben félbeszakadt, mivel az Internazionale szurkolói rakétákat dobáltak a pályára, melyek közül az egyik eltalálta a Milan kapusát, Didát. A mérkőzést 3–0 aránnyal a Milan javára írták.Stadium ban and fine for Inter, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. június 10-én. Elődöntők )|PSV|2–0|1–3|győztes=1}} |} Döntő Fő: 2005-ös Bajnokok Ligája döntő |Bíró = Mejuto González |Eredmény = 3 – 3 |Gólok1 = Maldini Crespo |Gólok2 = Gerrard Šmicer Xabi Alonso |Nézőszám = 69 000History, UEFA.com (angol nyelven) – 178. oldal. Hozzáférés: 2011. augusztus 31-én. |Jegyzőkönyv = http://www.uefa.com/newsfiles/ucl/2004/1086988_fr.pdf |Párbaj = 2 – 3 |Bün1 = Serginho Pirlo Tomasson Kaká Sevcsenko |Bün2 = Hamann Cissé Riise Šmicer }} Góllövőlista A torna hivatalos góllövőlistáját a selejtezőkön szerzett találatok nélkül tartják nyilván, azaz a torna gólkirálya az volt, aki a csoportkörtől kezdődően a legtöbb gólt szerezte. Az alábbi táblázat tartalmazza a góllövőlista élmezőnyét: Alapvető sorrend: Gólok (csökkenő), Játszott percek (növekvő), Klub, Név Forrás: Top Scorers. Hozzáférés: 2011. június 10-én. Lásd még * 2004–2005-ös UEFA-kupa * 2005-ös Szuper-kupa * 2005-ös FIFA Klubvilágbajnokság Hivatkozások Külső hivatkozások * 2004/05 UEFA Champions League, UEFA.com (angol nyelven). Hozzáférés: 2011. augusztus 27-én. Kategória:2004–2005-ös Bajnokok Ligája 2004–2005